


Headphones (not) needed

by phantomdieb



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Library AU, M/M, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert works at a library when a handsome student walks in and captures his eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headphones (not) needed

**Author's Note:**

> For the most wonderful and best-est [Bro](https://twitter.com/PuriPuddingChan) forever  
> Ilu Bro <3  
> Merry Krismas♥

Gilbert sighed as he looked at the clock. His shift has just started, but he wished that it was over already. It wasn't that his job was boring or annoying, no. He loved his job dearly But he just wished that he could go home and lie down for a while. Maybe annoy his brother a little. Or take care of his bird. But no, he was stuck here in the library until it closed. With a sigh, he left his post to quickly go and grab himself a coffee from the back.

  
When he came back, he noticed that a student must've come in while he was away. He had spikey blond hair and was tall. And handsome. So much Gilbert could say.

That student was scanning the books, his fingers gently touching the backs of them. He looked more and more frustrated with ever that didn't seem to be what he wanted.  
Normally, it was Gilbert's duty to go to him and ask him if he could help him. It was his job.

But he was cold and he didn't get to drink even a sip of his coffee yet, so he decided that it could wait. After all, if that student really needed help, he could still come to the desk and ask him.

Gilbert sat down with a small sigh and stirred his coffee. He was about to take a sip, when some other student came to him to rent some books. Gilbert shot his coffee a longing glance before he did what he was here for – work.

  
When he was finished, he turned to his coffee. His hand reached for it, when there was suddenly another student that approached him, asking for help.

A frustrated grunt escaped him in response, but Gilbert got up to help that student. While he was at it, he looked around to see if he could find that other student. The one who had searched for something so desperately. His eyebrows raised a little when he saw him sitting at one of their computers. Well, maybe he was doing some online research now.

  
He was about to search for the book that student asked him for when there were suddenly noises. Animal noises. Gilbert looked around the bookshelf and saw that tall student watching some baby animal videos.

Without headphones.

He was about to give him a good lecture on being quiet in the library, thinking of other people, when he remembered the student that had asked him for help. He seemed desperate for that book, so he sighed and searched for it first.

  
When he found it, they got back to the desk and the student rented it, hurrying to leave the library.

Poor soul probably had a paper to write.

Gilbert totally forgot about his coffee when he got up again and went to that student, this time being ready to give him a good lecture on behaviour, when he stopped and focussed on the video. He was curious what exactly he was watching. 'Cute things baby animals do'. Well. They were indeed cute.

  
Totally forgetting that he came to scold him, Gilbert watched the video quietly from behind that student's back. The video finished and the student leaned back a bit, turning around. Gilbert was still standing there, and apparently that student didn't expect him, because he started to scream.

“HOLY SHIT! YOU SCARED ME!”

Gilbert had been scared too, though it was more by the fact that this student just started screaming at him.  
He furrowed his eyebrows and put his hands into his hips.

“How about you lower your volume or like, shut up completely?! This is a library and you have to be quiet.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Also, while we're at it. Videos are only to be watched with headphones on to not disturb any other people.”

The student looked guilty and nodded.

“Also why were you even watching clips of baby animals?”

Now that student grinned and for some reason Gilbert found his heart beating just a little faster.

“Oh, so you watched, too? They cheer me up. I couldn't find that one book I need for my essay and got frustrated.”

At that word, Gilbert remembered that he had been frustrated, too, earlier. But why? He didn't remember anymore.

“Well, you could've asked me.”

“You seemed busy with your coffee.”

Oh right. His coffee. It was probably cold already. Great.  
His sudden change of mood must have shown on his face, because that student started to laugh.

“Didn't get to drink it? Then how about this: you help me find that book, and I'll invite you for a coffee.”

Gilbert raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“And why would you do that?”

“Because you're cute.”

Gilbert felt his cheeks heating up, but he refused to show his embarassment further than this.

“I don't even know you.”

“I'm Matthias. And now you know me.”

He grinned at Gilbert, who sighed in response.

“I have to work for two more hours though.”

“No problem. I'll go home, leave the book there and then come back.”

Gilbert gave up. A handsome (and hot) student – Matthias, he reminded himself – invited him for coffee. He didn't even have to pay.

“Okay, fine. I'll wait for you then. Don't be late.”

Matthias grinned at him.

“Don't worry, I'll be there for sure.”


End file.
